kasih dalam diam
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: di balik panjangnya paragraf yang tertulis, seiji menitipkan sesuatu di dalam surat itu.


**disclaimer.** Hapi Mari © Enjouji Maki

**warnings. **Spoilers from manga. OOC and typo(s) ensue.

* * *

><p><strong>kasih dalam diam<strong>

Sepanjang sore, awan kelabu menggantung di langit tanpa tanda-tanda akan segera pergi. Gumpalan awan terus bergumul dan bergulung ditempat. Semakin lama semakin pekat warnanya. Tinggal menunggu waktu butiran air tumpah dari sana.

Senada dengan langit di atas, kamar pasien bernama Mamiya Seiji juga sama mendungnya. Mungkin karena warna cat dinding yang berwarna abu-abu atau karena tempat tidurnya berwarna putih tulang; suasana muram tercipta nyata di kamar VIP tersebut.

Hanya saja Seiji tahu alasan mengapa kamarnya semuram itu.

Seperti biasa, ia menyandarkan diri pada ranjang rumah sakit yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga bisa ia pakai untuk sandaran. Matanya terpaku pada layar LCD TV yang sedang menayangkan berita banjir bandang di berita tajuk internasional. Salah satu negara yang menjalin tali kesepakatan dengan Mamiya Company terkena bencana naas tersebut.

Seharusnya, bila seorang CEO Jaringan Internasional melihat negara kliennya sedang bermasalah ia akan segera memikirkan langkah-langkah yang harus ia tapaki untuk mengatasinya. Tapi untuk kali ini otak duda cerai itu tidak berseliweran ditopik itu. Bahkan kedua matanya pun tidak menyimak betul berita yang disampaikan oleh _news anchor_ wanita.

Jiwa dan raganya terus memutar kaset memori kejadian pagi tadi. Kejadian yang benar-benar mengusik dirinya tanpa henti. Ia tak mampu menghentikan satu kalimat yang berulang kali mendobrak pertahanan diri dan alasan hidupnya dari dalam kepalanya.

"_Sebenarnya pelakunya bukan mengincar ibu Hokuto, melainkan Hokuto sendiri, 'kan?"_

Saat kalimat itu lepas dari bibir menantunya, Seiji syok luar biasa. Apalagi ketika Mamiya Chiwa menuntut penjelasan darinya, pria itu tetap tak dapat menahan rasa kejutnya. Begitu terkejut dirinya hingga kondisinya mendadak _drop_. Membuat Chiwa dengan berat hati meninggalkan kamar dengan tanda tanya besar.

Beberapa saat ia ditangani dokter dan sepasukan perawat. Ia tak mendengarkan diagnosa sang dokter hari ini—toh pada akhirnya dia akan mati juga. Penyakitnya memang tidak diketahui namun Seiji bisa menghitung bahwa hari-harinya di dunia akan segera berakhir.

Seiji ingin meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang. Kebetulan dunia sedang sepakat dengannya. Kalau mau mati hari ini suasananya sangat mendukung. Tenang, damai, dan tak ada yang melihat.

_Sepi._

Terlalu sepi.

Tangannya menggapai tombol bel. Ia butuh sesuatu.

Seorang perawat datang tergopoh-gopoh, siap melayani. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Mamiya-san?"

"Aku minta kertas, bolpen, dan amplop."

Perawat itu langsung bergegas pergi lalu kembali dengan barang-barang pesanan Seiji. Melihat tiga benda yang kini tergelatak di pangkuannya, ia membeku. Bisa saja dia menanti kunjungan Chiwa berikutnya tapi Seiji tidak yakin. Hari ini begitu indah di matanya. Saking indahnya, bisa-bisa nyawanya hanyut bersama pesonanya.

Tangannya terasa kaku tatkala jemarinya merapat untuk menggenggam bolpen. Di atas meja khusus ranjang, Seiji mengumpulkan keberanian. Ia merangkai dahulu kata-kata di kepalanya, takut bila ia asal mencoret di kertas semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi takkan pernah terselesaikan. Ia hanya mau kedamaian, tolong. Sepanjang ia bernafas dan berjalan tegak, hanya badai yang terus menerjang. Sewaktu masih sehat dan bugar, badai itu bisa ia hindari. Namun, dipenghujung usianya sekarang, ia lelah.

Maka Seiji pun menulis kalimat pertamanya.

_Mohon maaf karena kutumpahkan segalanya padamu_

Tanpa pretensi, segalanya Seiji tumpahkan. Semuanya. Tanpa ada yang tersisa.

Ia lega.

Lega, karena Hokuto dititipkan di tangan yang tepat. Dalam asuhan orang yang paling bisa membahagiakan anaknya, sekarang dan nanti. Seorang wanita mungil yang telah melegakan hatinya juga. Sinar mentari putranya.

Melipat lembaran kertas menjadi dua lalu ia sisipkan ke dalam amplop. Setelah melepas segel lem, ia tuliskan nama penerima surat itu: _Untuk Chiwa-san_.

Ia akan menyerahkan surat itu kepada Souma nanti. Seiji hafal jam kunjung Souma; selalu diujung petang. Satu waktu jam istirahat yang dimanfaatkan wanita itu untuk menjenguknya. Selalu, rutin. Dan Seiji amat terhibur dengan kehadirannya. Menemani waktu sepinya di kamar.

Chiwa-san. Shitara-san.

Mereka juga pengunjung rutin biarpun Chiwa baru dua kali mengunjunginya. Dan pria itu amat mensyukuri; ketiga orang itu takkan mengunjunginya bila mereka tak mengenal Hokuto.

Hokuto. Chiwa. Shitara. Souma.

Empat orang yang _sungguh-sungguh_ peduli padanya.

_Dengan segala dusta dan dosa yang telah kukerjakan, masih ada yang peduli denganku._

Rasa itu tak harus berbagi marga dan darah yang sama. Ia hanya perlu hati. Saling berkait. Sinkronisasi rasa yang tumbuh dari afeksi satu sama lain.

Itulah yang hilang dari kehidupan Seiji. Dan jangan sampai kesalahan itu terulang kembali.

Dibalik panjangnya paragraf yang tertulis, ia menitipkan sesuatu di dalam surat itu. Ia menitipkan hatinya pada menantunya yang jelita. Menitipkan afeksi tersembunyi yang selalu ia pendam dari pandangan Hokuto. Satu hal yang ia amat sesali sampai sekarang.

Ia ingin menulis _aku sangat menyayangi Hokuto_ dalam surat tersebut, namun ia tahan. Dulu Seiji diam, maka sekarang dia tetap akan diam. Biarkan Chiwa menerjemahkan rantaian kata-kata terakhirnya. Biarkan wanita itu yang menyampaikan.

Karena cinta Seiji pada Hokuto terlalu besar dan menyakitkan untuk diungkapkan.

**tamat**

* * *

><p><strong>author's note. <strong>Lagi-lagi saya berkelana ke fandom terpencil. Dan saya nggak nyesel. Demi Allah saya ngefans sama Seiji. YA TUHAN SAYA TJINTA SAMA BOKAP YANG TSUNDERE AMA ANAKNYA. HAHAHA. Akhirannya sinetron beut, saya gak puas. Ah udahlah.


End file.
